Accepting Reality
by Kizabeth
Summary: A oneshot of how the reunion should've gone. Written forever ago and so outdated, but joyous nonetheless. Disclaimer: Wish I did, but honestly, I do not own Bones :


A/N: So this started off as written in script form (clearly by the setting out of character speech. I'm too lazy to change it). I wrote it back in May and it is **so** outdated now, but it kept me going for a while. I _may_ post the other chapters/episodes I wrote for this, but no promises.

* * *

**Accepting Reality**

Fast asleep on the plane from Indonesia, photos and letters from Booth in her hand, Brennan is dreaming. She dreams of all of the times that she and Booth have saved each other. The time Agent Kenton kidnapped Brennan after blowing Booth up at her apartment. Booth pulling Brennan out of the ground after she'd been buried alive; Booth taking the bullet shot by Pam when they were at the karaoke bar; Brennan saving Booth off the ship when the Gravedigger kidnapped him; Brennan going into the surgery with Booth; and Booth rescuing Brennan after she was stabbed in the arm with a scalpel by the Harbinger's doctor.

Suddenly, the lights came on in the first class cabin, and a stewardess started to speak over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to land in Washington, D.C. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices. We hope you enjoyed you flight and thank you for flying with Garuda Airlines."  
Brennan stirred in her seat, almost dropping the photos. She was finally coming home to Washington, to see Booth, after being apart from him for a year. Sure, they'd sent letters and emails and had talked on the phone, but they hadn't actually physically seen each other in a year. Brennan was brought back to Earth, off cloud nine, when she remembered it wasn't Booth picking her up at the airport, and that she wouldn't actually be seeing him until the following afternoon.

In the waiting lounge at the airport, Angela is waiting anxiously, looking for Brennan though the crowd. When Brennan emerges, Angela rushes towards her.  
Angela: "Sweetie, Oh my god, how was it? Did you make a big discovery? Did anyone die? Where's Daisy?"  
Angela gives Brennan a big hug and takes her bags.  
Brennan: It was... well amazing. I had a great time, and made some important anthropological discoveries. How was Paris for you and Hodgins?  
Angela: Incredible. We had a neat little apartment in the middle of town, and did some sightseeing around Paris. I honed my true artistic skills, and Hodgins even let me paint him in the nude.  
Brennan: Was he in the nude, or were you?  
Angela: We both were. It took a very long time to finish, if you know what I mean...  
Brennan laughed as she and Angela made their way to Angela's car.  
Brennan: I'm glad that you enjoyed it. You've always wanted to go back there, that's why you kept working at the Jeffersonian.  
Angela: That, and for you. Anyway, it's all thanks to you that I got to go back.  
Brennan: I don't understand.  
Angela: Well, number one, sweetie. Hodgins and I went because both you and Booth took off on us, and we didn't want to help train a couple of newbies. Secondly, Hodgins would never have taken me in the first place because we wouldn't have gotten together if you hadn't offered me that job.  
Brennan: Well thank you. Speaking of Booth, is he back yet?  
Angela: No sweetie, he doesn't arrive until tomorrow. Why? Did something happen?  
Brennan: Nothing happened. It's just... I thought he might've come back early, that's all.  
Angela: Bren, he'll be back tomorrow. Hodgins is taking Parker to the airport to meet him. I can take you too if you like.  
Brennan: No, it's okay, I'll see him soon enough. He probably doesn't want to see me straight away, anyway. Right now though, I would like to go home and have a decent shower.  
Angela looked worried, and thought to herself 'he'll want to see you, he loves you'. But Angela knew it was best not to argue, and just keep it to herself until the right time.

Back at her apartment, Brennan walks out of her bathroom, in her pyjamas, drying her hair after her shower. She walks over to the answering machine, which is flashing '01'. She presses a button and the message starts playing. It is from Booth.  
"I'm about to get on the plane and come back home. I hope you've remembered our meeting for tomorrow. I can't wait to see you, Bones, I've missed you."  
The message ends. Brennan walks into her bedroom and pulls a box out from under her bed. Inside are photos and newspaper clippings. She goes over to the kitchen table and sits down, taking the photos out. She adds the letters and photos from Booth from the past year to the pile, and starts to go through it all.

Brennan dreams again, this time of the fun times that she and Booth have shared, like the Halloween where she was Wonder-Woman and he was a squint. And that time in Vegas when they were a loosely committed couple, Tony and Roxie Scallion. The dance they shared at Brennan's high school reunion. And the time they sang 'Hot Blooded' at the Rock and Roll Fantasy Camp.

A knock at the door wakes Brennan up. It's morning now.  
Brennan: Booth?  
Angela: No sweetie, it's me. Can I come in?  
Angela walks in, holding two coffees. Brennan walks into the bedroom and gets dressed. Angela goes over to the kitchen table and looks at some of the photos that Brennan fell asleep on.  
Angela: Booth's plane just got in!  
Brennan walks back into the room, now dressed. She takes a sip from the coffee.  
Brennan: So?  
Angela is stunned at Brennan being so calm about it, and she is also confused.  
Angela: So... (She starts to explain it) you fell asleep while looking at a bunch of photos of you and Booth. I'm not dumb, sweetie, so don't act like I am and pretend that you don't miss him, because I know you did, we all did. And sweetie, I can guarantee that he missed you too.  
Brennan and Angela sit down at the table, Brennan looking extremely worried.  
Brennan: But what if he didn't? I mean, he said he did on the message on the answering machine.  
Angela: Wait, what? What message on the answering machine?  
Brennan plays back the message, and Angela listens carefully. She hears the desperation in his voice and the little catch in his throat when he said 'Bones'  
Angela: Did you hear that catch in his throat? Sweetie, he misses you, he really does.  
Brennan: But Angela, what if he met someone else while he was in Afghanistan?  
Angela's face lights up with realisation as Brennan says this. She lets out a little gasp and laugh.  
Angela: Oh my god... You're falling for him!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airport, Hodgins is standing at the arrivals gate with Parker, waiting for Booth. Parker lights up with excitement as Booth runs over to him.  
Parker: Dad!  
Booth drops his bags and picks Parker up and gives him a big, long hug.  
Hodgins: Welcome back. How was it, man?  
Hodgins and Booth shake hands. Booth starts looking through the crowd for someone.  
There's a catch on Booth's voice as he asks "Is Bones here?"  
Hodgins shakes his head. "No, man, she got in last night, Angela picked her up. In fact Angela went to see her now."  
Parker looks up at Booth. "Did you miss the Bone lady more than you missed me?"  
Booth: No, little man, of course not. But I did miss her a lot.  
Hodgins scoffs and retorts sarcastically "Did you miss me that much too?"  
Booth and Hodgins laugh. Booth picks up his bags, throws them over his should and takes Parker by the hand.  
Hodgins: Do you want me to take you to Brennan's apartment now?

* * *

Back at Brennan's apartment, Brennan and Angela are sitting on the couches in the living room, talking.  
Brennan: Look, you can't tell anyone, not even Hodgins, and especially not Booth.  
Angela: So will you talk to him about it?  
Brennan: Honestly, I don't know. He wanted to give it a shot, between him and me.  
Angela: Wait, what? He wanted to you guys a go at being a couple?  
Brennan, slightly saddened by the thought of her reaction to Booth's suggestion, replies "Yes, but I shot him down. I said I can't change, and I can't. It's just, ever since I left; I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Who's to say he still wants me? We've been apart for a year. He said he missed me, but that doesn't mean he still wants me. Not that I believe in him, but God only knows what Booth feels now. Maybe he just wants us to stay friends.  
Angela scoffs, and thinks carefully about what to say. She holds Brennan's hand.  
Angela: Sweetie. It's Booth. He was in love with you long before you shot him down. You're right. Who knows if he still has feelings for you? But chances are he does.  
Brennan starts to get flustered, as Angela is not being rational.  
Brennan: You're conclusions are based on statistical evidence from when Booth was still here. Neither of us knows what happened in Afghanistan, so I have to disagree with your conclusion Angela, we do not have enough facts to make a conclusion.  
Angela: Brennan, feel with your heart, not with your head. Just for once, believe, like I do, that you two are meant to be together. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, and I believe it is right.  
Brennan: Now you sound like Sweets. Oh, God, what would he say about this?  
Angela: 1. that's an insult, and 2. He'd probably say what I said, only more shrink-y.

* * *

At Booth's apartment, Booth and Parker are sitting down, eating lunch.  
Parker: Was it cool being there, Dad? Did you kill lots of people?  
Booth moves closer to Parker and looks him in the face.  
Booth: Parker, it is a privilege to fight for one's country. However, it is never, ever a privilege to take someone else's life, even if it will save countless more.  
Parker: Okay, Dad.  
Booth: But I have to admit it was a good feeling being in the war zone, fighting and training my soldiers

* * *

Angela and Hodgins are at the Royal Diner having lunch, discussing what has happened over the past few days.  
Hodgins: So I went to the airport to pick up Booth, right. He gets off the plane and comes over to us. The first thing he says is "Is Bones Here?" Then he goes on to tell me and Parker that he missed Brennan a lot.  
Angela takes one of Hodgins' chips and eats it.  
Angela: You know, Brennan was pretty much the same. At the airport she tried to pretend that she didn't miss him, but earlier on today when we were talking, she let her guard down a bit more. She even had old photos are articles of her and Booth out. I mean, she was a bit more concerned that Booth won't care about her, or that he's met somebody, but she's...  
Hodgins cuts in. "Really?"  
Angela: Uh ha.  
Hodgins: Did she say so?  
Angela takes another chip. "She didn't have to. It was written all over her face. She had puppy dog eyes every time I said 'Booth'."  
Hodgins: So should we tell them to just go for it? Or keep out of it?  
Angela: Well, Brennan was reluctant to see Booth, but the message on her machine said that they're meeting up today. I know they'll do what's right when the time comes.  
Hodgins leans over the table and kisses Angela. "This is why I love you. When something epic happens, you can keep your head cool and have an objective view. Me, I just want to dive straight in, head first, and see them together.  
Angela: So do I!  
They laugh and keep eating their lunch.

* * *

At Brennan's apartment, Brennan is getting ready to meet Booth. She's in her wardrobe, trying on different outfits, makeup and hairstyles. She fusses for ages over her outfit, and finally settles on a stunning, flowing dress. She fixes her hair and makeup and gets ready to go out.

Meanwhile, at Booth's apartment, Booth no longer has Parker. Booth comes out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. He looks through his wardrobe and tries to find something to wear. He decides on a casual shirt, jeans and a nice jacket. He then goes to his bedside dresser and picks up his usual items – his watch, Zippo lighter, pen, Craps Dice, poker chip, index cards and sunglasses. Lastly, he goes into the bathroom and picks up the St Christopher medal, then checks himself in the mirror. "I'd want to date me" he says to himself.

* * *

Booth sits on the bench beside the reflecting pool, waiting anxiously. The sun is setting, and Booth keeps playing with his craps dice, looking around for Bones. His face lights up and he sees Brennan rushing towards him. He stands up and runs towards her, embracing her in a comforting hug.  
Booth: I missed you so mu...  
Brennan interrupts with a passionate kiss on the lips. Tears trickle down Brennan's face and when they pull away, Booth wipes the tears from her face. He looks her in the eyes. "What's the matter?" he asks.  
Brennan, keeping herself at a small distance replies with "It's just... I thought what I wanted, after all this time, was to go back to what I used to do. I tried so many excuses, and thought they'd help me sort it out, but none of them did. I thought I didn't want to solve murders with you. But in Indonesia, the whole time, I just thought about..."  
Booth: Bones, you're not making any sense.  
Brennan: In Indonesia, I had a lot of time to think, about... everything... the past, the future and the present. I realised that I didn't want to dig up old corpses, I realised that what I really wanted, this whole time... was you!  
Booth brings Brennan closer to him, and kisses her, with more passion and fire than the last kiss.  
Booth: I've always wanted you! It burned me up every time I saw you with someone else.  
They kiss again, but this time for longer. Brennan runs her hands through his hair, and Booth just holds Brennan as close to him as he can.  
Brennan: But we can't be together. The FBI forbids it if we work together...  
Booth: No, don't use that excuse again. Screw the FBI. They don't have to know. And I will give it all up if I have to. I'd do anything for you. Why don't we just... elope?  
Brennan: Get married?  
Booth: No, not just yet anyway. We'll just keep it a secret, between us. Haven't you ever just wanted to throw it all away for love?  
Brennan thinks hard about it, remembering Sully's round the world offer, and thinking of how happy Angela and Hodgins are.  
Brennan: Of course I have wanted to, but like I've told you before, I can't change Booth, I just can't...  
Booth kisses her with a long, tender, lingering kiss. Brennan surrenders herself to the passion. A smile crosses Brennan's face and she looks at Booth sultrily.  
Brennan: ... but I think I'm ready to...  
They kiss again, and walk off into the sunset together, holding hands.

* * *

_Let me know if I should post the other ideas I had_

Kiz :D


End file.
